Joe Sacco (ice hockey)
| birth_place = Medford, Massachusetts | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | draft_year = 1987 | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2003 }} Joe Sacco (born Joseph William Sacco on February 4, 1969) is an American retired National Hockey League (NHL) player and currently an assistant coach for the Boston Bruins. Playing Career Joe was in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs. He played for Boston University before joining the Leafs. He also played for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, New York Islanders, Washington Capitals, and the Philadelphia Flyers. In 738 NHL games, he had 94 goals and 119 assists. Coaching Career In the 2005–06 season, two years into retirement from playing, Joe was hired as an assistant coach for the Lowell Lock Monsters, affiliate of the Colorado Avalanche. On May 7, 2007, after two years as an assistant, he was named head coach of the Colorado Avalanche's new AHL franchise, the Lake Erie Monsters. He then led the Monsters for the next two seasons and while recording somewhat unimpressive season's numbers with limited resources was credited with helping development of younger players to the NHL. On June 4, 2009, a day after Avalanche head coach Tony Granato was fired, Joe was promoted and later introduced as the new head coach of the Colorado Avalanche for the 2009–10 season, a job former Avs great Patrick Roy turned down days prior. After being projected finishing 15th in the Western Conference by most hockey pundits, he coached the Avalanche to the 2010 Stanley Cup Playoffs, posting a record of 43–30–9 in his rookie year of coaching in the NHL. His team would end up being eliminated in the first round after six games by the San Jose Sharks. On April 28, 2010, Joe was named a finalist for the Jack Adams Award for NHL coach of the year alongside Dave Tippett of the Phoenix Coyotes and Barry Trotz of the Nashville Predators. Following the 2012–13 season, his fourth year at the helm, finishing last in the Western Conference and out of the playoffs for a third consecutive year, Joe was relieved of his duties on April 28, 2013. It brought an end to his eight-year association with the Avalanche. On July 2, 2013, the Buffalo Sabres hired Joe as an assistant coach. On July 24, 2014, the Boston Bruins hired him as their assistant coach. Career Statistics Coaching record NHL AHL Coaching Record NHL AHL International Play }} Joe represented the USA in the: *1989 World Ice Hockey Championships *1990 World Ice Hockey Championships *1991 World Ice Hockey Championships *1992 Winter Olympics *1992 World Ice Hockey Championships *1994 World Ice Hockey Championships *1996 World Ice Hockey Championships *2002 World Ice Hockey Championships Personal Life Joe's younger brother David Sacco also played in the NHL until 1998. Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:NHL coaches Category:American ice hockey players Category:1969 births Category:NHL assistant coaches Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Colorado Avalanche coaches Category:AHL coaches Category:Lake Erie Monsters coaches